Digital cameras typically use a single-chip imaging device and a color filter array (CFA), which means that the color filter array (CFA) may be multi-banded to enhance color reproducibility. However, the increase in the number of bands reduces sample density in each single band, which may lead to false colors to be generated upon demosaicing.
In view of the above, there has been proposed a system of referencing, among image components of a plurality of bands constituting a multi-band original image, an image component of bands capable of obtaining high-frequency components with high precision, so as to generate an interpolation image of image components from other bands (see Patent Literature (PTL) 1).